


This Messy State of Love Affairs

by musiclily88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclily88/pseuds/musiclily88
Summary: when it stops, it stops // my heart stops beating
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	This Messy State of Love Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> gangbang I never knew I could write, and then I did?!

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it,” Harry says about his sexuality because it’s “not that important, to be honest.”

:

Harry can’t let go, not quite yet—not when he’s being held down, not when it feels so good. He wants to be flipped on his side, onto his stomach, onto his back. He thinks he might want to be used.

It seems like Louis understands that.

It seems like Louis might absolutely understand, given his smile and the nod he gives to the boys.

Maybe they’re pretending they’re not in a hotel room, maybe they’re pretending Harry isn’t arse-up on the top of a duvet, even though they all know he is. Maybe they’re pretending Zayn isn’t yanking Harry’s hair up, yanking his head back, pretending that Harry doesn’t like it.

Harry likes it, and he might dream about it for years upon years.

He gets dizzy so much that he starts to laugh, breathless.

:

He tips over as his eyes fall shut.

“I—I kind of thought you were joking,” Liam mutters, and Harry can almost feel his head shifting to one side.

“Not really, no,” Louis says, placing his hand on Harry’s hip, planting him down, moving his back against the duvet. “Not about this.”

That makes Zayn huff out a laugh, while Niall’s been suspiciously silent.

“Okay, so what should I—” Liam starts.

“Do whatever the fuck you want,” Louis says, on a laugh, moving his hand away from Harry’s hip. Harry opens his eyes, pouting, but when he looks at Louis’ cock, his mouth goes dry. “That’s the point,” Louis adds casually as if he doesn’t know the mere image of himself is enough to get Harry hard, because, of course, he does. 

Harry screws his eyes shut, the picture of Louis seared behind his eyelids.

It’s hesitant, at first, the tap of Liam’s cock at his lips—gentle, almost. It’s so gentle that Harry opens his eyes again, even though they’re already watering, and that gesture makes his lips fall open unapologetically, because he’s not yet gagging for it, but some part of him wants to be.

“Go for it,” Louis urges, smirk bright on his face as he makes direct eye-contact with Harry. They share a private smile before Harry laps out his tongue, tipping his head back as he lathes around the head of Liam’s cock. His eyes fall again shut readily, and he circles at the head before tonguing at Liam’s slit.

Distantly, he hears Liam groan a little, but his mind’s gone a tad fuzzy, like cotton-padding. Part of him wants Louis’ hand on his hip again, or on both his hips, holding him down, keeping him still.

“Hey, Z, you got his legs? Think he’d like that, more than not.”

Harry tries to nod, but of course that’s impossible from his position, so all he really manages to do is lick down Liam’s shaft again, tonguing at the underside of his cock.

“Fuck,” Zayn mutters, planting his palms against Harry’s knees, tipping his legs open, as if he didn’t already have access. Harry’s so hard it hurts. “Yeah?”

“Up to you,” Louis says, and even in his foggy state, Harry can hear him grinning.

Before Harry knows what’s happening, Zayn’s ducking down, licking around his upper thighs. Harry bucks, just slightly, but Louis immediately admonishes him. “None of that, now. They’re taking care of you. Remember how to tap out if you need to?”

Harry tries to nod, but of course he can’t—all he can do is tap his forefinger to his thumb, signifying okay, because he’s much more than okay right now. He knows Louis will keep an eye on him.

“All clear, that’s good, that’s great, love. Let me know.”

Harry feels someone petting his hair, sweeping it away from his left ear before planting a soft kiss on his cheek—he’s not sure who it is, and it doesn’t really matter, not at all, not when he can tip back just a bit further and opens up wide-wide-wide for Liam.

And it’s at that moment that Zayn bites down just above Harry’s left knee, but Harry can’t make a noise because his mouth is full of Liam’s cock, and he can kind of hear Liam laugh as he thrusts in harder, but he can’t fully hear it, because everything is tinny and half-sideways.

But, Louis knows what he’s doing.

“Open up, darling, there’s a love,” Louis instructs, and Harry would laugh if he could, because he can absolutely picture the face Louis is making.

And then he stops feeling like laughing, because someone’s hand is tipping his chin even further back, opening his throat up, and he loses all sense, breath, and rationality.

He loses sense of time, and it feels like floating.

  
He circles back eventually, opening his eyes to sort of see Louis thumbing at his cheekbone and brushing through his hair. “You all right, darling? You still with us?”

Again, Harry would nod if he could, but Liam’s cock is deep down his throat, and his mouth is stretched wide, and his lips are straining. In lieu of nodding, he again makes the okay sign with his right hand just as Louis wipes sweat off his brow.

“He’s okay?” Liam asks quietly, running one pointer finger along Harry’s jaw. Now that Harry’s a little bit closer to the earth, he can hear just how rough Liam’s voice has gone, and he watches Liam distantly as he wipes the tears away from Harry’s eyes.

“Yeah. He’s okay.”

Harry closes his eyes again, hearing Liam huff out a breath. Part of him wonders what Niall’s doing, if maybe he’s just watching, and it’s at that moment that Zayn once again bites down on his leg.

He moans, pitching backward against Liam, gagging without meaning to. Somehow, inexplicably, he gets harder, his cock leaking onto his stomach. “Fuck!” Zayn says, laughing a little, and someone’s running his hand along Harry’s upper thighs. “Think you can come like this, Li?”

Liam moves his hands off of Harry’s face, planting his palms solidly on his shoulders as he grinds out a guttural groan. Harry gags again, trying to open up his throat and breathe at the same time.

“Don’t come yet,” Louis barks, and Liam goes still.

Liam pulls out with a sucking pop, smearing spit and pre-come along Harry’s cheek. Harry sucks in a breath, chest heaving. He knocks his head to one side, Liam’s hands keeping his shoulders grounded against the duvet. Without his hands, Harry thinks, he would probably fall off the bed entirely.

“Jesus Christ,” Niall mutters, and it sounds vaguely awed.

Harry spreads his arm out, dislodging Liam’s hands. After he catches his breath, he opens his eyes, only to find everyone staring at him. Niall’s eyebrows are raised high up on his forehead and his arms are crossed. Zayn is kneeling on the edge of the bed with an unreadable look on his face, while Liam is flushed, biting his bottom lip.

Louis’ just smiling at him, a smile so sharp it’s almost like a smirk.

For a moment, all is silence.

Then, Louis speaks. “So. What’ll it be next, boys?”

  
Next, it seems, is Liam fetching water for himself and Harry, opening the bottle so he can tip it into Harry’s mouth. He’s moved to the head of the bed with Niall tucked behind him, keeping him upright, arms circled around his waist, fingers feather-light on his hips. Harry’s gone pliant—not that he wasn’t already—so the support of Niall’s chest against his back is welcome.

He’s pliant enough that a bit of water gets on his chin, but Zayn’s ready with a flannel to take care of that along with the pre-come drying on Harry’s cheek. Harry chuckles lightly, skin sensitive to the touch. He hears more than sees Zayn roll his eyes, but he doesn’t fucking give a shit, not about anything.

Except.

“Him or me?” Harry asks, and his voice is gruffer than usual. He watches Louis knee-walk across the bed to his side, and his cock twitches again.

“What?”

“You—you said, don’t come yet, but like.” Harry pauses, brow furrowing. “Him or me?”

Louis laughs uproariously, placing a palm on Harry’s chest. “You can come as much as you want, baby.”

And thank god, Harry thinks, closing his eyes as he knocks his head back onto Niall’s shoulder, reveling in the feeling of Louis’ hand on his chest. The idea of everyone’s eyes on him is what really sends him over the edge, and he comes completely untouched.

“Jesus Christ!” Niall says again, this time directly in Harry’s upturned ear, but Harry barely hears him as come splatters across his belly.

“Yeah, he’s kind of a fuck-slut like that,” Louis says, and Harry’s not sure if he hears pride in his voice, but he himself feels pride surging through his chest just beneath where Louis’ hand still sits.

Again, Harry can hear Zayn rolling his eyes, but it’s not like he minds. He opens his eyes, picking his head up lazily from Niall’s shoulder.

His vision is a bit fuzzy, but he smiles and blinks slowly at Zayn as he moves close again. Zayn looks sideways to Louis, beseeching silently before nodding. Without a word, he moves one hand into Harry’s fringe and yanks, making Harry gasp.

“You made a mess, didn’t you?” Zayn asks, ducking in close. “Reckon you oughta fix that.” Harry’s bent forward, Niall’s arms still around his waist and Zayn’s hand fisted in his hair. He tries to look up, imploring, but he can’t make eye contact, can’t see what’s happening until Niall snakes his hands along his thighs. It’s only then that Harry sees that his forearms are covered in jizz that he clocks what Zayn actually means.

“Should—” but Harry doesn’t get to finish his thought, because Zayn shoves his head towards Niall’s left arm, and it’s only by the grace of God that Harry has his tongue out to lap everything up.

He hums a bit against Niall’s skin, lathing against it, taking in the taste of it.

Louis laughs. “Taste good? Eating a lot of citrus, are we?” he asks.

Harry doesn’t have time to laugh because Zayn yanks his head up and moves his face towards Niall’s other arm, forcing tongue to skin. He snorts, just a little, a slight exhale against Niall’s arm, even as he laps up his own come.

He closes his eyes, because he can feel his cheeks pinking up from the attention everyone is showering on him. A distant part of his brain realizes that Louis probably planned it that way on purpose, and somehow the thought makes his cheeks pink up even more.

“Don’t be shy now, babe,” Louis murmurs, slowly tipping Harry out of the vee of Niall’s legs. “Turn over onto the duvet, all right?”

He sucks in his lower lip, nodding, before turning over. He’s still hard, which in a different context Louis would claim is basically unheard of, but in this context he’s enjoying it. Harry can hear it in his voice, but again, it’s all gone a bit tinny and distant.

And, yeah, Louis’ not wrong—he fucking loves it. He bucks up onto his hands and knees. “Jesus Christ,” Niall repeats, and Harry would say he needs a different refrain, deciding better of it when his lips don’t seem to work right because he’s smiling, blissed-out.

Suddenly, Niall’s in front of him, wrapping one hand around Harry’s wrist. “Hey, hey. Look at me.”

Harry blinks lazily, smile changing to a smirk as he tips his head up. He raises his brows. “Yes?”

“You all right in there?” Niall asks, tapping Harry’s temple with his pointer finger. “How you feeling?”

“Flying high.”

Niall tips his head to the side, and his mouth goes into a thin line. “Haz?”

Louis tickles Harry’s left foot lightly, causing him to stop smirking and lurch forward, laughing. “Red, amber, green.”

“Green.”

Niall’s face softens a little. “That means everything’s okay, right?”

He nods, giggling and kicking his foot out to stop Louis from tickling him. “Hey!” Louis crows, immediately smacking Harry’s arse. His giggles get louder, his chest shaking lightly.

“He’s just laughing harder, bro,” Zayn says, but even he sounds amused.

“Hm.” Louis is silent for a moment before saying, “Maybe you should teach him a lesson.”

“What?” Harry squawks, turning his head to look at Louis, which dislodges Niall’s hand from him.

He and Louis make silent eye contact until Harry sighs. “There we go. On your back, now.” Harry immediately flops over, stretching his arms above his head. Louis plants his hands onto Harry’s shins, folding both his legs at the knee. Harry feels on display in a different way, legs spreading him apart so Louis can scrutinize him. His cheeks are still flushed, so he breaks eye contact with Louis, sighing again. “Colour?”

Harry considers this for a second. His body’s tingling, gooseflesh rising on his chest. He’s settled a bit from his orgasm, although he’s still hard. He takes a deep breath. “Green.”

Louis nods, gesturing for Zayn to circle around the bed. He pulls him aside before whispering in his ear for a moment.

Harry stretches out his shoulders, smiling again when Niall starts petting his hair. “Thanks, Ni, that feels nice.”

“I got you, bro.” Harry’s eyes fall shut again when Niall gently scratches against his scalp, and for a moment he forgets what exactly is going on around him. He jerks back into reality, shuddering, when Zayn places his hands on arse, opening him up even wider. “Whoa, hey, it’s okay,” Niall soothes quietly, petting his hair again.

“What’re you doing?” Harry asks.

“Yeah,” Liam chimes in, “what are you doing?”

“You’ll see,” Zayn says slyly, pressing his hands in harder.

“Not from that angle, he won’t,” Louis replies, laughing. “Get over here, Payno.”

There are a few shuffling sounds as Harry gets more comfortable, spreading his legs a bit wider.

“Oh.” Liam doesn’t sound surprised whatsoever. “Sick, yeah.”

Zayn snorts, and his fingers go a bit slack against Harry’s skin. Harry whimpers, just a slight keening in the back of his throat. Zayn straight-up laughs and presses in hard against the meat of Harry’s thighs. Harry whimpers again, louder this time.

“Be patient,” Louis admonishes. “We’ve got all night.”

“Really?” Harry can’t keep the excitement out of his voice.

“Settle down there, stud, or you’ll wear yourself out,” Louis says next, flicking one of Harry’s knees.

“Thought that was your job,” Harry says, immediately going breathless as Zayn presses a thumb against his rim.

Niall starts laughing, his fingers a little rougher in Harry’s hair.

“Oh, he’s got jokes now, does he?” Zayn asks, voice dipping low, almost dangerous.

“Told you, you gotta teach him a lesson.”

And Zayn takes that seriously, so seriously, thumbing inside Harry while elbowing his legs wider abruptly. Harry hisses slightly, letting his legs fall sideways as he tips his head further into Niall’s hand. Zayn’s elbows press down even harder, and Harry has no idea how he’s even really managing this angle, but he’s not in any position to complain.

Zayn quickly ducks his head down, licking a stripe along Harry’s rim. Harry’s not the only one to let out an audible gasp. Then Zayn slowly moves his tongue beside his thumb, opening Harry up even more. He moves out again, lapping up and down, tantalizingly slowly, just outside of Harry.

He does this for something like hours or minutes before abruptly thrusting his tongue inside. Harry whines, absolutely whines into the not-so-silent room, belatedly hearing the others’ ragged breathing.

Zayn removes his thumb and replaces it with his fingertip. He removes his tongue and spits onto Harry’s arsecrack twice, tonguing the saliva past Harry’s rim. He circles his finger, pressing in to the third knuckle without warning, humming when Harry whines again.

Zayn hums a bit more, pressing in a second finger as he removes his tongue. The mix of sensations intensifies as he starts to lick around the rim, fucking Harry with his fingers. Harry winds his arms back, sliding one palm against Niall’s bare torso and the other around one of Niall’s arms.

He wraps his hand around Niall’s wrist, and he can feel Niall’s pulse, bright and hot beneath his fingertips. It’s thrumming just as quickly as Harry’s heart is beating, and Harry takes some bizarre kind of joy from that.

Zayn circles both his fingers, tongue going around his rim again and again until Harry’s undone, come covering his belly and chest as he clenches his jaw over a guttural groan.

“I—Jesus,” Niall says while Zayn intensifies the pressure, his tongue darting in beside his fingers. Harry writhes for a moment, back arching up as he inhales loudly. His muscles clench and his jaw tightens even more, until he thinks his teeth might crack from the pressure, that his back might crack from the pressure.

After a moment, he kicks one foot out, knocking against Zayn’s shoulder, gasping, “Okay, stop, stop, red, please, I—” he grinds out, and everything stops, everyone stops, and the room goes absolutely silent.

Zayn breaks contact, moves away entirely, tongue and fingers and hand retreating, and Niall moves his hand from Harry’s hair—but the other is stuck, ground down by Harry’s hand on his wrist, Harry’s hand on his wrist, Harry’s hand that won’t let go, not now.

“Okay, H, okay,” Louis says, voice soft in a way that peeves Harry a little because it’s so kind, but also because he knows it’s exactly what he needs. He needs comfort, but his words aren’t working right now.

“Hey, hey,” Niall adds next, gently twisting his hand so that Harry’s hand dislodges. “We’ve got you, we do.”

“What do you need?” Liam asks, voice higher than usual, concern bright and loud.

“Hug?” Harry slurs, curling onto his side, tucking his arms and legs in tightly, tipping his head down. His hearing turns to static for a moment, and he tunes back in when he feels something cold on his lips and something warm surrounding his side.

“Let us take care of you, baby,” Louis says, tightening his grasp on Harry’s ribs. “Let Liam give you some more water, okay, open up, yeah?”

Helpless, Harry rocks his head up and opens his mouth. He laps up the water gratefully, only belatedly realizing that he feels thirsty.

“Easy, Payno, don’t drown him,” Zayn says, his voice growing cautious for the first time since they all entered the room.

Harry splutters a bit, knocking his head sideways. “Okay, stop.” 

“Christ, lads, right! God’s sake, don’t kill him,” Niall says. “Jesus.”

Harry splutters again, blinking the water out of his eyelids. “I’m all right.”

“I wasn’t trying to water-board you,” Liam says, but even Harry can tell that he’s trying to tease, so he splutters a third time. Then he exhales, nodding slowly and trying to sit up. Louis eases up his grip, and they slowly move upright, Louis cuddling Harry in with an arm around his shoulder.

Harry curls his head into Louis’ shoulder, pressing his lips against Louis’ neck. “Hey, love, you good?”

“Yeah. I’m good.”

“What do you want, then?” he asks softly, kissing Harry’s shoulder.

Harry mumbles unintelligibly. 

“Didn’t hear that. Try again?”

“Want you to fuck me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I live to serve,” Louis says, voice bright and warm as he cuddles Harry in tighter. Niall and Zayn laugh aloud, Liam snorting quietly. Even Harry chuckles a bit. “What?”

“Nothing,” Niall says.

“Nothing at all,” Liam agrees, snorting again.

“You’re too bossy to be a sub,” Zayn notes, deadpan as anything.

“Shut up.” Louis’ tone brooks no argument, except everyone argues with him.

“He’s not wrong,” Liam and Niall say at the same time, while Zayn starts laughing again.

“Shut up, please,” Harry says quietly, frowning. He can feel his face shuttering, brows lowering, nostrils flaring.

He can feel everything.

“Okay,” he says next, belatedly, hearing himself like his words are going through cotton-padding. “Okay, go. I want you to fuck me.”

“Fuck you?”

“Fuck me.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Harry confirms, nodding again.

“Colour.”

“Green.”

“Okay.” Louis moves, allowing Harry to fall backwards, once again flat against the duvet. “Whatever you say.”

Harry star-fishes outwards, splaying his arms and legs across the bed. “Do with me what you will.”

“Bold words,” Louis replies, raising his eyebrows.

“Nothing if not bold,” Harry agrees, kicking Louis lightly with one foot. Louis catches him by the ankle, twisting his hands to give him a rug-burn.

“Absolutely ridiculous,” Niall mutters. “Jesus Christ.”

“Disgusting,” Zayn scoffs, rolling his eyes.

Liam simply smiles indulgently, shrugging.

“Whatever,” Louis says, grabbing both of Harry’s ankles, yanking his legs flat. Harry barks out a laugh, flexing his thighs against the bed. “You arrived at the show, after all, can’t be too bothered by it.”

“I didn’t really know what I was signing up for,” Niall says.

“Yes, you did,” Zayn and Liam respond simultaneously.

“You totally did,” Harry agrees, laughing again, loudly. He smiles at Louis, a small, secret smile, just for the two of them.

“Fine,” Niall adds belatedly, crossing his arms over his chest. “Maybe I did.”

“You did,” Zayn and Liam say, rolling their eyes simultaneously.

“Have we entirely lost the plot?” Louis huffs. “C’mon, lads.”

Harry bites his bottom lip, still smiling. “Yeah. Come on, lads.”

“Come on lads?” Liam asks, chuckling.

“Shut up,” Zayn responds, clapping Liam around the head.

“Rude,” Liam says, slapping Zayn’s hand away.

“Come on lads,” Niall agrees, chuckling. “Epic.”

Harry groans, “I’m not usually one to say this, but please stop making jokes and just fuck me right the fuck now.”

“You’re the getting fucked, yes,” Louis says, nodding slowly.

“Promise?”

“Yes. Of course I promise.”

“Do we get to come on him, though?” Zayn asks, and it’s clear he’s not asking Harry.

“Do whatever you want,” Louis responds, and his tone brooks no arguments.

“Seriously?” Niall asks, voice soft.

“Red amber green,” Harry says, nodding before he tips his head up to kiss Louis. Louis smiles into the kiss, waving one hand to the side. Then he shoves Harry’s hips to the side, arse sliding across the duvet, breaking the kiss.

“Open him up, yeah?” Louis says, shunting Harry’s legs upwards at the knees. “Any of you. All of you, fuck, I don’t care.” He dips back in to kiss Harry, splaying one hand on Harry’s hip to keep him flat on the bed.

Zayn moves Harry’s legs wide, elbows hard into the meat of his thighs.

“Hey, H?” Louis asks, breaking the kiss again.

“What.”

“How do you feel about bruises?”

Harry shifts slightly, and everyone’s silent as he considers the idea. “Nothing above the neck?”

“Is that a question or an answer, babe?”

“Answer.”

Zayn leans in with his elbows, shoving Harry’s legs onto the mattress, just as Louis starts to kiss Harry’s neck. “Go,” he demands, nodding at Liam before ticking up his head. “Go.”

Liam latches his lips onto Harry’s shoulder, sucking in hard. “Fuck,” Harry says, leaning into Liam’s bite. “That feels good.”

“Course it does. Hey, Ni, you’re up,” Louis adds, flicking one hand out, quirking his fingers in a come-hither motion. “Finger him open. Now.”

Niall chuckles, shouldering Zayn out of the way. “All right, go on.”

“Go on what?” Harry asks, bucking hard into Liam’s bite and Louis’ kiss. Niall puts one finger past Harry’s rim, adding his middle finger up to the second knuckle. “Oh, fuck,” Harry breathes, flinging one hand out to hit Zayn’s ear.

“Why are you like this?” Zayn asks, slapping at Harry’s hand.

“Because fuck you, that’s why,” Harry says on a laugh, slapping Zayn’s hand in kind, moaning as Niall pushes inside him. “Oh god. Oh my god.”

“Kinda figured,” Niall murmurs, adding a third finger.

Liam bites down again and again, sucking in hard. Harry can feel his skin pop, his blood vessels bursting, and he feels Niall’s fourth finger stretch him out.

“Fuck, fuck, oh my god, fuck,” Harry says, voice going low, sounding almost like a growl, almost like he’s completely lost it.

Niall starts chuckling, moving his fingers out, knocking his shoulder into Louis’ with a smile. “It’s all you, bro,” he adds, grabbing a bottle of lube and softly chucking it at Louis. “All yours, really.”

“He really is,” Louis agrees, fishing the bottle off the duvet, snicking it open. “Get off.”

Liam licks at Harry’s skin, popping his lips away with a small smacking noise. “That’s the idea, mate.”

“Fuck off,” Harry says.

“Also the idea,” Liam adds, rolling his eyes.

Louis laughs, clapping his palm onto Liam’s face. “Watch and learn, lad,” he says, dribbling lube onto his cock, slicking himself up and grinning widely.

“Shut up. I’m smarter than you!” Liam claims, swiping the back of his hand against his lips.

“You’re not,” Harry says, throwing one arm around Louis’ shoulder.

“Not whatsoever,” Zayn agrees, while Niall just laughs.

“Now will you kindly fuck me?” Harry asks, shunting his hips towards Louis’ legs, hooking his ankles around Louis' lower back.

“Highly doubt it’s gonna be kind,” Zayn responds, ducking in to latch his lips onto Harry’s shoulder. He bites for a moment, making pointed eye contact with Liam before flicking his tongue out to lathe against Harry’s skin. He momentarily tips his head up, motioning for Liam to lean in again.

It’s without preamble that Louis fucks into Harry, pushing the tip of his cock past Harry’s rim. “Love you.”

“Yes, I know,” Harry gasps, knocking his head back. “I love you too.” Liam and Zayn bite in, with Liam licking gently against Harry’s warm skin. “Ow, ow.”

“Tap out if you need to, if you want to,” Louis reminds him, fucking into him even as he says so. “No worries, babe.”

“I know, I know,” Harry breathes, eyes falling shut. “Just keep fucking going.”

“All right, all right, bossy,” Louis responds, rolling his eyes.

“It’s like you’ve met me.” Harry opens his eyes just so he can see the effect that his smirk has.

“It’s like I love you.”

“Gay,” Zayn says, sighing heavily.

“Obviously,” Harry says while Louis glares for a moment before dicking into Harry with renewed vigour. “Ridiculous,” Harry adds next, smiling.

“Obviously,” Louis replies.

“You gonna fuck me?” Harry asks next, eyes once again tight-shut.

“If you shut the fuck up, maybe,” Louis responds, “and if you’re good, maybe the rest of the boys will too.”

“They’ll what?” Harry gasps, eyes open, his body rocking backwards, leaning in to Zayn and Liam’s lips.

“They’ll do what I tell them to do,” Louis says, planting his hands on Harry’s hips.

“Excuse me?” Zayn asks, lurching away from Harry, Liam, and Louis alike. “We’ll what now?”

“I meant, like—in terms of Harry.”

Zayn tips his head to the side, considering this. “I don’t get off on being told what to do.”

“We’re aware,” Niall says, chuckling so loudly that he snorts slightly. “We’re very aware.”

“Fuck off,” Zayn replies, scowling.

“We’re trying to,” Louis and Harry say simultaneously, and somehow that breaks the tension that no one was acknowledging.

Niall looks at Louis, who nods slowly. “Thank Christ,” he says, moving his hand to start stroking himself. 

Zayn laughs, eyebrows high up near his fringe. “This is ridiculous.”

Liam huffs a small breath against Harry’s skin, moving back. “You’ve just noticed?” he replies, placing his hand against the growing bruise. “Had thought it was obvious.”

“I’d like to get back to fucking my boyfriend, if it’s all good and well with you,” Louis crows, digging his fingers harder into Harry’s hips.

“You did invite us to this shit-show,” Niall reminds him, tipping his head back as he strokes himself further. “Don’t pretend you’re blameless.”

“I-I asked him to,” Harry admits next, on an exhale, moving his hand to cover Louis’.

“You did?” Liam asks, pressing in again to Harry’s purpling skin. “Say it again.”

“I asked him to!” Harry yells, coming again, spurting fast and hard.

Louis laughs. “Next time, no need to ask, okay?”

“Okay.” Harry sucks in a deep breath, biting down on his bottom lip. “Okay.”

“All right, love, let’s switch it up, let’s move you around, yeah? I want to come too, yeah?” Louis asks, flipping Harry around without preamble, knocking him onto his stomach. “Gonna come like this again, you think?”

“Probably,” Harry agrees, detached from Liam and Zayn’s lips, splaying his arms sideways. “Maybe.”

“You will if I say you will,” Zayn says, slapping Harry across the cheek.

“Come for me again, baby, you can do it,” Louis says, voice going high.

Harry looks over his shoulder at Louis, barely able to catch his breath. “I want you to come, though.”

“I will. I can,” Louis assures him, but Harry hears doubt in his voice.

“But I—”

“Babe, I love you like mad. And I really need someone to cover your mouth right now, okay?”

“Okay.”

Zayn sighs heavily, clamping both his hands over Harry’s lips. “Waste of a pretty mouth, though.”

Harry narrows his eyes, leaning into Zayn’s grasp as Louis fucks into him, gasping as much as he can.

He hears Louis sigh as well. “Step back.”

“What?”

“Niall, have a go.” Louis cocks an eyebrow, flicking a hand in dismissal towards Zayn.

“All right,” Niall says, and Zayn gives Louis a bright grin.

“Sure.”

Harry opens his mouth, exhaling hard.

“There’s a lad,” Zayn says, watching Niall move his cock towards Harry’s lips.

“I’m coming first,” Louis replies, lowering his brows.

“Prove it,” Liam says on a laugh.

“Hey!” Louis protests.

“Prove it.” Liam crosses his arms over his chest.

Louis scowls.

Niall sighs. “Bro, just come so the rest of us can come.”

“Seriously,” Zayn adds, moving to stroke himself languidly.

“Just come,” Liam says, flexing his biceps slightly.

“If you’re trying to dominate me, it’s not gonna—” Louis begins, and he screws his eyes up tightly. “It’s not gonna happen like that.”

Harry hums slightly, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, throwing one arm out before opening his eyes again.

“Time and a place,” Zayn says, planting one hand against Harry’s jaw. “Name it and I’m there.”

“Of course you will be.” Louis adds, “You came here, didn’t you?”

“Not yet, drama queen.”

Louis opens his eyes, grinning brightly, looking at Zayn, Niall, and Liam in a circuit before circling his attention back to Harry. “Ready?”

Harry knocks Zayn’s hand away, spitting out Niall’s cock. “Always,” he says, smiling stupidly, watching Zayn rolls his eyes. “It’s good, we’re golden.”

“Golden?” Louis asks, tipping his head to the side.

“Green.”

“Okay.”

Harry opens his mouth again, taking in Niall’s cock, and Louis comes with a low groan, fucking his way into Harry all the while. As soon as Louis comes inside him, Harry comes as well, totally untouched.

“Is he always, like, able to do that?” Niall asks, quiet awe in his voice, petting at Harry’s hair.

Louis tips forward, his head using Harry’s chest as a pillow as he pants. Once he’s caught his breath, he levers himself back up, narrowing his eyes in Niall’s general direction. His face softens when he sees that Niall’s running his fingers through Harry’s fringe and Zayn’s still got his hand against Harry’s cheek.

“Yes,” Louis says, still breathing heavily. He’s slowly getting soft inside Harry, so he starts to pull out. Harry hums again, once, and Louis immediately replaces his cock with two of his fingers. He crooks them slowly, teasing at Harry’s prostate.

“All right, love, reckon it’s Nialler’s turn, yeah? Yeah, Ni?”

“Fuck, yeah,” he responds, voice going breathy as his fingers tighten in Harry’s hair.

Louis plants his free hand onto Harry’s left hip, anchoring him down so Niall can fuck into his mouth properly. “Like that, Haz?” Liam asks, biceps still flexed, arms still crossed over his chest. Harry hums again, saliva gathering on his lips, making them shiny and wet.

Harry can vaguely hear someone slicking themselves up, can hear skin smacking. He can simultaneously feel Louis forcing another finger into his arse, the weight of Louis’ hand on his hip, and Niall moving to shove his cock down Harry’s throat.

He initially gags, trying to lean his head further back to open up his throat further, but Niall’s got a tight grip on his hair and Zayn’s keeping his jaw firmly in place. He gags again, and the corners of his eyes start to water.

“Status check,” Liam demands, dropping his arms down to his sides.

Trying his best to breathe through his nose, he makes the okay symbol, because there is absolutely no way he’ll be able to speak at the moment, or perhaps the foreseeable future, or perhaps even tomorrow.

He once assumed, correctly so, that Louis gets off on his voice when it’s especially raspy.

He gags again, and Zayn moves his hand away from Harry’s face such that he can breathe a little more clearly. “Yeah,” Zayn says, “he likes it. Don’t you?” he adds, placing his hand back against Harry’s face, stroking against his jaw. Snorting quietly, he brings his hand back before slapping his cheek with an open palm.

It doesn’t sting, not really, not with everything else going on.

But with everything else going on—with Niall in his mouth, Louis’ fingers in his arse, his own eyes watering, Liam staring down at him, Zayn’s warm palm on his cheek—he comes again.

His cheeks warm up again, but not because of the sting of the slap. Rather, it’s because of the burn of Niall coming down his throat while he’s still gagging, while his eyes are full of unshed tears, while his chest is covered in his own come.

Part of him enjoys the shame of it, or the gentle humiliation, but mostly he enjoys being watched. 

He likes the sensations of being used.

He splutters, shoving Zayn’s hand off his cheek and as he licks Niall clean as Niall pulls out past his lips. He gasps, chest heaving.

“Yellow, Lou, back up a tic,” he grinds out, throat burning. Louis eases his fingers out slowly, rubbing his thumb along Harry’s hip as he moves his hand.

Harry’s eyes fall shut as Zayn slides an arm behind his shoulders, lifting him into a sideways cuddle. He murmurs into Harry’s ear, just nonsensical nothing phrases, things that don’t exactly stick but that he finds comforting nonetheless.

Louis wraps one of his hands around Harry’s ankle, and he can distantly hear someone kneeing across the bed, because the sheets and duvet shift. It’s a soft, starchy sound, and he slides his toes against the cotton, sighing.

He loses track of time, the huffing sound of Zayn’s breath lulling him. Eventually, he opens his eyes, bleary with tears. He can’t focus for a moment or two, but that doesn’t panic him, because he feels safe and taken care of.

He feels like the world is pausing around him, and he blinks lazily. “Hi.”

Zayn chuckles, warm inside their cuddle. “Hi.” Louis rubs his hand up Harry’s calf a bit, massaging into the muscle, observing silently. Zayn tightens his arm around Harry, pulling him closer into his embrace. Louis backs away. “Look at you. Aren’t you a pretty little thing.” Harry flushes warm again, ducking his chin down, trying not to arch into Zayn’s touch too quickly.

“Pretty,” Harry agrees. “Pretty thing.”

“All right, then, pretty thing,” Zayn says next, moving one arm underneath Harry’s knees. He tips his chin up at Louis, who moves away. Then Zayn folds Harry up, nearly in half, tipping him over onto his stomach. “Pretty little thing,” he adds, smoothing Harry down onto the mattress, one palm along his spine and another along his lower back. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Harry replies dreamily, pressing his face down, half into the duvet and half into a sheet. “Okay.”

“Okay, then.” He feels Zayn shifting around him, moving his hands away so that he can straddle him from behind. “Up, up now. Up you get.” He yanks Harry up by the shoulders so that he’s almost kneeling, and Zayn presses his calves down hard. Harry belatedly realizes that his own come is smearing the duvet, and he’s ashamed of it. But then, he likes to be ashamed of it.

“Gonna fuck you.”

“Oh.” Harry tips upwards and bites his bottom lip, eyes still screwed tightly shut. He goes off-kilter, and Zayn catches him around his middle.

“Easy there,” he says with a chuckle. “I’ve got you.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Move back now, little thing,” Zayn demands next, yanking Harry towards himself so that his arse is flush with Zayn’s hips. Zayn’s hard and slick, and Harry’s still leaking Louis’ come, and everything looks a little bit bright-grey behind Harry’s closed eyelids. “Need you near me, if I’m to get inside you.”

Louis’ come helps slick Zayn up to enter Harry rather easily, and he’s already stretched wide, so it feels comfortable when Zayn presses inside.

It feels comfortable and hot, very hot, in the way that the attention of all the boys feels hot, and he has that too.

He has all their attention right now, and he’s reveling in it. He’s nearly preening beneath it.

He preens until Zayn is fully inside him, when Zayn laughs and traps Harry’s arms to his sides with his own arms wrapped tightly around Harry’s midsection.

Harry huffs out when Zayn slams into him, repeatedly, mercilessly, huffing out his breath while everyone else listens and while everyone else watches.

Harry wants everyone else to watch and listen, sure, but mostly he wants them to taste him, and he wants to taste them.

He forgets to think anything for a moment when Zayn slams into him again and again and again. Zayn squeezes him around the middle again, and he’s lost count of the times he’s come, because then he comes again. He exhales loudly, unable to speak as he rocks his head back against Zayn’s shoulder.

After a moment, he turns his head, trying to knock his jaw against Zayn’s.

Instead, he locks eyes with Louis, who’s standing just behind Zayn.

“It’s okay, love, you’ve got this,” he says, “you can take it.”

Harry exhales, biting his bottom lip. He nods slightly, rocking his head back onto Zayn’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

Because it feels good.

“Take it.”

It feels good.

“Take it.”

Harry tips his head again as he opens his eyes, and he sees that Louis has his hands planted on Zayn’s hips, pistoning them back and forth, in and out. He’s pushing Zayn forward as he makes eye contact with Harry. 

Louis smiles. “You’re okay. You can take it.”

Harry rocks forward, planting his hands onto the bed as he arches his back and throws off Zayn’s hands, knocking everything to the wayside. “Okay. Give it to me.”

“Gonna take it?” Zayn replies, smirking. “Gonna take anything I give you?”

“Anything,” Harry agrees, “sure, anything.”

“Red amber green,” Louis reminds him, hands still gripping tightly to Zayn’s hips. Harry can see that he’s still shoving Zayn forward, faster and faster and harder.

“I—” Harry gasps. “Yeah, okay.”

“It wasn’t just a reminder, love.”

“Green.”

“Okay. Good.”

“Fuck yeah,” Zayn agrees, pistoning his hips forward with renewed vigour.

“Give it to me?”

“Of course. Of course I will,” Zayn promises, his voice going light. “Of course I will.”

“You can take it,” Louis reminds him yet again, nodding at Harry when he looks backward.

“I can?”

“You can,” Louis promises, nodding slightly, shoving against Zayn’s hips, pushing him further into Harry. “Liam? Go up top, yeah?”

“What?”

“Bro.” He waves vaguely before pointing Liam towards Harry’s face. “Go. He can take it.”

Liam nods slowly, moving to Harry’s face. “Open up?” he asks, petting Harry’s cheekbones with two fingers. “Open up, yeah?”

“Oh,” Harry responds, dropping his mouth open, eyes falling shut yet again. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

Harry nods, smiling. “Green. Promise.” He licks his lower lip, knocking forward when Zayn slams into him again. He laughs, throwing one arm back to hit Zayn on the shoulder. “Back off, yeah?”

“Nope,” Zayn replies, shoving into Harry even harder.

Harry sighs, opening his mouth to take Liam in. His tongue laps out, moving against the underside of Liam’s cock. His throat is hot and raw, and it somehow feels good that Liam’s forcing his way inside, especially with Zayn behind him.

He feels so, so good.

He comes again, humming onto Liam, rocking backwards against Zayn. He’s once again lost the thread of what’s going on, and his body feels like it’s vibrating. 

He blacks out for a moment, rocking back into reality when Liam comes. It’s hot down his throat, and he tries not to gag again, his eyes falling open.

He doesn’t entirely manage it, sputtering as Liam takes his cock outside of Harry’s mouth.

“Sorry. Sorry,” Liam says, thumbing against Harry’s lips, wiping everything away.

“It’s okay,” Harry insists, exhaling softly. “I like it. I want to taste it.” He licks gently at Liam’s thumb. His eyes are tearing up a bit again, and he doesn’t mind it. “I just want to taste it.”

Zayn backs away, placing a hand against Louis’ left bicep, bracing him for a moment before letting go.

Harry bites his bottom lip as Louis curls him in, yanking him behind the back of his legs. “Hey, hey. Tap out for a second, love.”

Harry nods, still biting his lip. “Okay.”

“You wanna come again?”

“Kinda, yeah.”

Louis smiles, pulling Harry to the edge of the bed. “Okay, babe. I’ve got you.”

He sucks Harry’s cock down easily, almost lazily, knocking his head back a bit when he takes a breath.

Then, Louis leans back for a moment. “Not that important, babe? You’re kind of important, let’s all be honest,” he says, eyeing the boys as they eye him. “No matter how many times we have to show you.”


End file.
